Shooting Love
by Mel pixie cullen
Summary: Bella and the Cullens were going to school like a typical normal day, when suddenly theres a gunshot and everyone panics, who gets hurt or killed, who will survive... Obviously the Cullens, they are vampires after all c; but does Bella, DUN DUN DUNNNNN, READ AND FIND OUT! n n


**_ONE SHOT..._**

_Bella and the Cullens were going to school like a typical normal day, when suddenly theres a gunshot and everyone panics, who gets hurt or killed, who will survive... Obviously the Cullens, they are vampires after all c; but does Bella, DUN DUN DUNNNNN, READ AND FIND OUT! n_n_

* * *

_School was boring was typically boring like any other day, Edward was at my side, holding my hand tightly in his, I looked up at him and he looked down at me, I smiled at him and he leaned down and pecked my lips with his, it was a sweet kiss. _

_''I love you'' He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine._

_''As I love you'' I said throwing his words back at him, he smiled like a cheshire cat._

_We carried on down the corridor to our next lesson which was Bio with Banner._

_It happened all so quickly, we heard a shot sound, we didn't know what is it and everyone stopped for a fraction of a second before another shot went off then everyone started to panic, I knew that sound, it was a gunshot, what was a gunshot doing in school and mostly Forks._

_I looked up at Edward again, horror struck his beautiful features as he stared into space, no doubt reading everyones mind to see what was happening, I tugged his jacket and he snapped out of it and looked at me with wide eyes._

_''is that was I think it was?'' I asked shakily._

_He didn't say anything but just nodded his head, we was stood there frozen in time, no idea what to do, but all I know is that we need to get out of the way, I know Edward couldn't get hurt but if he got shot and it bounced of his amazing stone body, people will no he's a Vampire and they will be exposed and killed, I couldn't let that happen, no way._

_I pulled on Edwards jacket, trying to get him to move with me to somewhere safe._

_''Edward we need to move NOW!'' I said in a hushed tone_

_Edward must of snapped out of whatever he heard and started moving looking for somewhere safe to go, the corridors was nearly empty as the students all hid away for their own safety, I saw the library and dragged Edward that way, he looked at me and nodded, we made our way through the library, Kids all hid under desks and chairs, silently crying and holding each other desperately, calling families telling them they love them and what was happening, I must admit it was terrifying, but it comforted me that Edward was here with me. _

_''Edward what are we going to do?'' I asked in a hushed whisper as we crouched down behind a bookshelf, clinging on to Edward like my life depended on it, which it clearly did._

_''I don't know, we sit and wait I guess'' He said not taking his eyes of me._

_''Wheres your family?'' I asked wondering if they was doing anything about it._

_''Helping the students hide and trying to track down the shooter'' he simply said._

_''Why didn't Alice see anything?'' _

_''I don't know, the shooter could of made a rash decision to do this at a split second, she wouldn't of seen anything'' he answered_

_I know his family is helping others but I didn't like the thought of me keeping Edward here when he could be helping to five people are better than four._

_''Edward maybe you should go help with your fam-'' he cut me off_

_''What and leave you here unprotected? No absolutely not Isabella'' he growled, ouch he used my full name._

_''But Edward five pair of hands are better than four and you know that, please for me, I'll be fine Edward'' I assured him_

_''But he could come in here and get you, I can't risk that'' he said quietly_

_''Edward I'll be fine I promise there are loads of other kids in here too, ok? Please go help with your family'' I kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered in his ear._

_''I love you, don't forget that ok your my fiance, I need you back here, or you don't see me in white'' I teased smirking at him. His eyes went wide and smiled a big perfect smile._

_''I love you too my Bella, my wife, my love'' he pecked my lips again and stood up and quietly left._

_I love that man._

_I sat there for what seemed like hours waiting for Edward to get back but he didn't, I wasn't worried about him, hes a Vampire, he can handle himself surely. I'm worried about all the kids though, they could easily get hurt or killed and I couldn't let that happen, the kids in the library looked like they was in there first year of school, looking about 12 or 13 maybe, this made it even worse._

_I crawled out from where I was hiding to one of the desks with kids piled underneath it, they looked at me with horror and sadness in their eyes, I crawled to the side of the desk making sure they was ok._

_''Hey you guys ok?'' I whispered to them. They nodded their head, they all had tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes._

_''Hey listen to me, you're going to me ok, nothing will happen'' I assured them_

_Crawling to all of the desks quietly to make sure they was ok, not hurt and that everything was going to be ok. I went back to crawling back behind the bookshelf but when I got there, there was a man stood there and instantly recognised him as, Jimmy Smith, he was well into his books and was really smart for his age, he was in the year below me, people picked on him for wearing glasses and having braces and pimples and for the way he dresses which was right now all in black. He was stood there looking down at me, gun in hand ready to fire, I almost shit myself, not literally, but I was scared, I mean who wouldn't be with a gun aimed at your head. I looked up to meet his gaze which was down in my eyes, he looked angry, sad, distraught, regret filled his eyes also._

_''Isabella Swan, also known as Edward Cullens Girlfriend, Everyone wants Edward Cullen but you got him, congratulations'' he smirked, I was confused was he going to shoot me because I was engaged to Edward?_

_''W-wh-what are you do-doing Jimmy'' I asked my voice breaking at the end._

_''Going to shoot you of course'' he said simply._

_''W-why'' sobs racked my body and I just wanted Edward here to help me._

_''Why? because I've had enough of people pushing me around to do there homework, get shoved into lockers, constantly getting grief from every fucker out there. Nobody knew I exist and only when they did it was because they wanted to tease me or hit me or do there homework. Well I'm fucked off with it all'' he shouted_

_''a-and you think shooting innocent people will solve that?'' I asked my voice getting confident, I had tears rolling down my face now._

_''No but it should scare them away, so they will leave me alone'' he said like it was the most obvious thing ever._

_''but you'll get arrested for it'' I told him_

_''So? it would be well worth it to see those fuckers get shot''_

_''Please Jimmy put the gun down, we can talk about this and sort it out without anyone getting hurt please, you don't want to do this'' I rambled on._

_''Oh but Isabella Swan I really do'' he said smirking._

_''Please Jimmy, please don't do this, I'm begging you'' I sobbed._

_''Oh and let you live with your perfect boyfriend and your perfect life, pfft I don't think so'' _

_''I don't have a perfect life Jimmy, nobody does and I can tell you don't but please we can help you'' I tried and tried but he wasn't having it, I knew he was going to shoot me but where was Edward when I __needed him the most. He fired a warner shot up in the ceiling, I flinched back, my heartbeat racing almost out of my chest, I was full on crying and in hysterics, I didn't want to die, I wanted to marry Edward, have him change me and live with him for eternity, that's all I've ever wanted, now I won't have that._

_''Please Jimmy'' I said softly, tears rolling down my tear stained cheeks._

_''Too late'' he simply said, aiming the gun back down at my chest._

_''Pl-please'' I tried, looking him dead on in the eyes, begging with them. He pointed the gun down at my chest and, steadied the gun._

_''I love you Edward, all of the Cullens, my dad and mum, I'm sorry'' I whispered to myself._

_A shot rang out and I didn't feel the pain instantly._

_''NOOOO! BELLA!'' An Angel screamed my name, I recognised the voice but didn't see the face, I looked down at my chest, blood poured from the gun wound, blood dripping everywhere, I placed my hand over the wound to put pressure on it, to stop the bleeding, Tears rolled freely down my face, I knew this was the end, I knew it was, I was wrapped in a big embrace of a cold, stone arms and instantly recognised it as Edward my angel, I opened my eyes and looked up at him._

_''I'm sorry'' I whispered._

_''Its not your fault Bella, please please don't leave me, you can't, I need you Bella, you make me a better person'' he pleaded with me._

_''I love you Edw-ard'' My eyes fluttered._

_''NO NO BELLA KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN, DON'T LEAVE ME BELLA'' he shouted, sobs racking his body._

_''please keep your eyes open for me Bella please, please please'' he begged._

_''I ca-can't Ed-ward i-it hurts s-so much'' I began to close my eyes._

_I felt my heart slowing down and my breath leaving my body, I knew it was a matter of time before I died._

_''Edward, change her'' Alive piped in, sobbing with her tearless body._

_''I don't know if she wants that'' Edward answered. I DID, PLEASE EDWARD CHANGE ME. I mentally cursed._

_''Ask her'' was all that Rosalie said, which surprised me._

_''You wouldn't mind Rose'' Edward asked hurridly._

_''No, shes dying and you love each other and she makes you happy, thats all I want'' she whisper gently. Rosalie came over and placed a kiss on my cheek and whisper 'I'm so sorry Bella' in my ear and walked back over to Emmett._

_''Bella, do you want me to change you?'' Edward asked_

_I couldn't answer, I wanted so desperatly to say yes but I couldn't say it. _

_''Please tell me Bella'' He panicked voice told me he wants me to say yes. I took a deep breath as much as I could and opened my mouth and answer his question._

_''Yes'' _

_Then he sunk his teeth into my neck, Paradise at last._


End file.
